


Big Deal

by Eveewrites



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Chris Evans X Reader - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveewrites/pseuds/Eveewrites
Summary: After being away of you boyfriend for three weeks, you come to Chris's house after he had thrown a party where you met a girl you haven’t seen ever. The beginning of the relationship was unconventional so you couldn’t do anything else but suspect.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Kudos: 12





	1. Ashley, the new girl

He was getting closer to my neck, his lips kissing my neck from behind and his cold hands went to hold my hips strongly. I missed him so much.

I turned around to embrace his neck and finally get to kiss those lips I been craving so much for. His breath stank of alcohol, shitty beer, and tequila shots but that didn't matter because it was just the result of a good night of friends, football and fun.

“What did Ashley tell you?” it wasn’t a completely innocent question, I just wanted to know about that because she was talking to him without almost any distance between them. That wasn’t usually normal. But to be fair, when he gets drunk, he tends to be more affectionate.

“She wanted to stay in tonight. I guess she didn’t know you were coming” he said calmly keep working on my neck and his hands holding my butt strongly.

“And what did you tell her?” I keep asking caressing his arms and back. “I said yes, but she declines the offer” he answered quickly “why she didn’t want to stay?” I asked again “I don’t know” he answered, “and that was everything she said?” I was about to caress his hair but he took my hands between us, stopping all his movements and asked “what do you want to know, doll?” he was tired of my questions but he kept calm.

“Nothing, it´s just, she was weirdly close to you” that wasn’t all that I was thinking about.

“Are you jealous? That´s why you are being annoying?” he smiled, and he started to kiss me again “No, it´s not that. Stop. I am asking because you both looked too much friendly for being just friends” then he started to look mad, we had had this conversation before, not about Ashley but his attitude around girls. He was very flirty and sometimes it seems that I came just in time to keep him out of trouble.

“What? Honey she just wanted to know if she could stay in tonight too” as soon as he said that he shut up. “was she here last night?” I asked losing my shit. “yes, she called me, we went to get a few drinks and she couldn’t drive back to his house, so she stayed in” that was so unlike him. He doesn’t make friends quickly because he doesn’t trust people easily.

“You went out with her, a girl you just met, and you took her to your house because she got drunk” I tried to make him see that from my point of view.

“yes, what´s wrong with that?” he asked, normally it wouldn’t be a problem, that was what I would do too, but he doesn’t do that with anyone but his friends, he doesn’t like to have people knowing where he lives.

“Where did you both meet?” I asked, because anyone of his friends did know her, he didn’t answer “You bring to this house someone you don’t even know well.” I said.

"So, what's? It's not a big deal" he hasn’t lied to me once, bit something inside was yelling at me to not believe him.

He was about to move closer to me, but I was angry, and he knew it, he stopped his attempt and let me leave the room.

Quickly I got a shower and put on my pajama. It was quite cold in Boston but the fireplace kept the room warmer so I could just put my black silk chamise on and headed to bed.

I could hear him move around the house, I guess he started to clean out the mess that he and his friends made earlier. I knew he was just avoiding me.

About an hour later, I heard his footsteps getting closer to his bedroom´s door, he stopped a while in the doorframe, I could feel his glance at me, he stepped in the room and start to undress himself. He sat on his side of the bed, he stood there quiet, for a few minutes. He got under the mattress lightly touching my calf. God, I missed him so much.

“Come on, hon. I don´t want to be like this, we haven´t seen each other in three weeks” he said pecking me around my upper back, getting his whole body closer to mine “and I missed you” he whispered in my ear “every part of me have missed you very, very much” he kept whispering and rubbing his male member against my butt.

I didn´t stop him, I let myself go to his will, he turned me on my back, facing him, a drunk smirk appeared on his lips. He kept kissing my collarbones, my breast while his hands were flying to my thighs, holding them forcefully. He stopped realizing my lack of movement, then he lifts his body from mine and asked, “do you want this?” he looked confused. I have missed him so much; I have missed being touched by him.

“yes” I answered him, bringing my arms to the back of his neck and push him closer to me. He started moving again over me. I was mad but needed for him.

His hands started to roll down my panties while his mouth assaulted mine. He lifts his hips to let go my panties off of me and positioned himself again between my legs.

His lips were sucking my right nipple and his left hand massage rudely my left boob.

When he was drunk sex was just hotter, shameless, and quite nasty. He was normally a little bit hotly rude during sex, but when alcohol took over his body, it was mind-blowing.

Thankfully, he got into bed just in his underwear so was easy to slide my hand to get rid of his boxers.

He stopped his movements and bring both of my hand up, holding them just with one and the other one came down to rub my clit, he knew my body so well that it took less than two minutes to him to have me shaking and singing his name, in his bed, in his house. No matter what, he always could make me believe that we were the only humans alive, he could take me to moon and back just holding me in his arms.

He chucked and took his fingers in his mouth, sucking my wetness. He kissed me, letting me taste myself of his fingers, he let go my arms, rolling over and taking me with him, over him. 

My breast was fully exposed, all for him. I straddled him, holding myself up by arms extended against the headboard. His hands were cupping my ass up while mine was taking his hard dick to push it inside of me.

I just could moan for the relieve the tension that my body was feeling. I started to move slowly, riding him while my walls were stretching to take him completely. His hands were on my hips, his fingers marking my skin while he waited for me to be totally warmed up. When he could feel himself completely inside, his hands pushed my hips up and down harder, controlling the pace, knowing what I need to cum.

His eyes were shut trying to not cum before me. I lost the stability falling against his chest, his lips went to suck my neck and his arms up to hold me from my upper back, when I couldn´t move his hips collapse against mine until I couldn´t take it anymore. My inner walls clenched around him trying to push his dick out of me, and I came hard.

He holds tightly and rolled over again, leaving me under him. He took my still shaking legs over his shoulders and pressed his dick in me hard to get his own relief. He fucked me deliciously slow until he come inside of me.

“I´m glad you could make it here” he said with his now soft cock still inside me, and his hands caressing my tights. “Me too” it was all I could say, I was very happy to finally could see him, but the early event was stuck in my head.

He rolled to his side of the bed and I ran to the bathroom. Instead of clean myself up with a cloth I got another shower. When I was back to bed, he was already sleeping peacefully.

I knew something was wrong, for some reason I just couldn´t believe him so took his pants from the floor to look for his phone in the pockets, I wasn´t proud about what I was just about to do but the voice inside my head didn´t let me sleep. Instead of his phone I found a black lace tong and obviously it was not mine.

It was too late to go to a hotel, and even if it wasn´t I didn´t knew one nearby and I was too tired and a little bit drunk to drive back to New York.

I left the room and went to the living room.

In the morning I was still in the couch watching another episode of Crime Files. I didn´t hear him entering the room until he asked “what are you doing? Searching for new ways to get away with my murder? He joked but for a few seconds I thought he knew about my discovery in his pants. I looked at him completely blank. “Have you cheated on me? I asked abruptly, “What? No, what are you talking about?” he looked confused “Is this about Ashley? You don´t believe me” suddenly he was mad at me “I am just asking. Just answer the question. Have you cheated on me?” my voice was calm. On the other side of the room he started to yell “Are you fucking serious? Have I ever done anything like that to you before?” he looked so heartbroken. “You are not telling all about Ashley, so I don’t know” his folded arms fell to each side of his body. Then his expression changed, he looked sad “No, I have not cheated on you.” he said that and leave the room.

For a second, I truly thought I hurt him. But he had a tong in his pocket.

I followed him back to the room and threw the evidence at him.

“so, you collect panties now?” I said “new hobby? Because it is a fucking weird one” I got bitter. He looked upset but he kept quiet.

“Did something happed the night she stayed here?” I was afraid to hear the answer, but I needed to know it.

“No” He responded quickly. “why do you have her underwear?” I felt I was begging him for information, and I didn’t like to have to do this. “She gave it to me” he wasn’t going to say anything else until he had to do it. “have you fuck her?”.

“When?” probably he was still drunk when he said that because he muttered a curse word “so that’s where you know her from, right? She is one of your “friends”. I thought you haven´t talk to them since we were together” in the beginning of our relationship I knew he had this kind of agreements. It wasn’t until we were officially a couple that he stopped seeing them, at least that’s what he told me.


	2. "Talk to me"

“It did nothing happen last night.” He said when he entered the bathroom, following me after I left the living room to take a shower, pick up my staff and go back to New York. I didn’t want to stay here; I didn’t want to be around him right now.

I wasn’t going to talk to him anymore; if there was a thing, he hates the most it was the silence treatment.

“Don’t go, please” I could hear him breathing tired. “She thought it would be funny to give me his underwear” it was hilarious, I thought. “We went out las night because we met up at the supermarket and we caught up over a few drinks, but it was nothing more”

He kept quiet for so long that I thought he wasn’t there anymore. When I got done with the shower I step out.

He was still there, resting his back against the closed door. I tried to look for a towel but I forgot to bring one when I came in. Fuck.

I cover myself with my arms instinctively which it causes him to chuckle. I rolled my eyes at him and tried to catch my chamise to put it back on.

“Don’t be shy, I could draw your body without looking at it.” he said smiling at me “You really won´t talk to me, right?” he kept talking, in a very sadly way.

I turned around, looking myself in the mirror, he stood behind me. I was about to slide the chamise back on my body lifting my arms up when I feel his hands on my hips.

He took the chamise from my arms and threw it to the other side of the room. I looked at him through the mirror, he moved my hair over my left shoulder and the water was dripping over my left breast.

I tried to ignore him and continued with my routine. I took my toothbrush ready to brush my teeth, but he took it off of my hands. He knew that if there's something I couldn’t stand with it is was a nuisance.

I pushed him away from me to open the door and get out of it, but he was faster than me and closed the almost-opened-door again. He was doing this to make me talk to him again.

“We need to talk about this. You can't just leave.” He said. I tried to look around the bathroom to find something to cover me up but my chamise was now on the floor under his feet. I didn’t want to give up, but I wasn’t comfortable with him when he was fully dressed, and I was completely naked.

“I did nothing wrong, so I won't let you go without talking about this” he warned me.

I wasn’t exactly doubting about what he had or hadn’t done last night. I was mad about him don’t telling who she was, he made me believe that he just met her. I was mad about the underwear “joke”. I was mad about him making me feel I was overreacting.

He waited me to say something, but I did not. Instead of answering him I tried to get into the shower again, but he blocked my way.

At that point, I was angry, so he was. I was about to open the door again, but he caught my arm before I could do it.

He cornered me against the sink. He was so much taller and stronger than me that it wasn’t difficult to him to turn me around and push me with his chest against the sink. I had to lift my arms to hold myself from bending over in front of him.

“Talk to me” he ordered me. I didn’t want to talk, but I did want him to love me. Rough. 

I rub my butt against to his dick noticing that he was more than ready for that.

He smiled at me, but he didn’t do anything else. I lift my arms to his neck and arch my back so he could have a better view of my breast.

But he didn’t do anything. Again.

I turned around and tried to kiss him, but he moved his head away.

I tried to remove his t-shirt, but I didn’t have to, because he did by himself.

He smiled me again, we both knew what was about to happen.

I kissed his chest and I knelt in front of him wanting to taste him. I pushed his pants down along with his underwear. I wanted to take his hard dick in my mouth when he stepped back, moving away from me. Again.

He wanted me to talk, but I wasn’t going to do it.

I sat over the sink. One of us had to give up first. And it wasn’t going to be me.

I opened my legs slowly, showing him his weakness. I ran my hand over my breast, my stomach, and my wet folds.

He stood there, looking at my eyes in completely silence. If it wasn’t for his obvious erection, I would have believed I was fooling around.

“It won´t work, honey” he knew what I was doing and clearly it won´t be easy to make him give up.

I started to rub my clit a little be rude, but he didn’t move.

I inserted a finger in me, and I looked at him, but he didn’t move.

I inserted a second finger, in a last try, but it didn´t work, he didn’t move.

I was about to stopped when my mouth let go an unintentionally moan and it worked.

His breathing changed and his dick looked painfully hard. I smiled.

I started to move my fingers faster and moan louder. He stopped looking at my eyes, his eyes were at mouth and fingers. His hand stroked his male part slowly, holding himself while he walked to me. His lips were at my ear and his hand pin down my movements. “Say it” he whispered, “Say it and I would make you cum until you can´t walk”.

I just could whine, and he failed it.

His weakness wasn’t seeing me ready and wanting him, his weakness were my moans for him.

He moved my hand away and stuck his fingers into me, without any warning. He kept me in my spot holding me from the back of my neck while his fingers were ruining me. “Your little pussy is always so tight, right?” he wouldn’t stop talking “You're drenching my fingers, baby” he movements went roughly “Let's stretch you more.” I shut my eyes and clenched my fists “Come for me, doll. Let you go in my hand” his mouth was on my mine and kissed me sloppily. I came in his fingers and cried out in his lips.

“That was so good” I babbled. I just could hear his laugh. “Thank you” he said, I furrowed my brow and then I realized what he was talking about. I talked.

He helped me to go down from the sink and turned me around to look at me through the mirror. He put my hands up behind his neck and took my hips roughly making me arch my back.

I felt the head of him against my folds when I stopped him. Images of him and Ashley filled up my brain. I couldn’t help it; I wasn’t trusting him, and he wasn’t telling all the truth. “Put on a condom” I said, he looked at me confused, it has been a while since we stopped using them, I was on the pill, so a pregnancy wasn’t on the table.

“Why?” he knew why, he just wanted me to say “I don’t trust you” vocalizing our biggest issue, but I wanted to have him.

“Just put it on” he lifted his arm to grab one from the upper cabinet, and he put it on staring at me through the mirror.

I was still sensitive so when he pushed himself inside of me, he had to keep my hips still to not move away from him. It felt delightful, big, and comforting. He always felt like that.

He started to move with powerful strokes. He usually begins to move slowly and easy until I was stretched around his intrusion, but now he was hurt.

He fucked me relentlessly, his hands pulling my hips back onto his cook crudely. He pushed me over the sink and spread my legs more open.

His cook was hitting my most inner spot. Breathing became a difficult activity while my hands were trying to keep my body stable.

My legs started to shake, and my walls squeezed his dick, his eyes were closed when I felt rough pads on my clit.

I came painfully while he kept working himself inside me until he found his own relief.

After he and I took a shower, separately, we were in his bedroom in completely silence.

“I almost did it, but I didn’t” he said. He was looking at the floor, but he was talking to me. “We caught up and we got drunk. She told me she was dating with a guy, but he was a dick so they kind of broke up. I told her I was still dating with you and that I was in love with you.” That took me by surprise, we haven’t talk about love yet. “She got very drunk and I wasn’t well to drive neither, so I called a cab, and we came here. I don’t know what happed, but we kissed. To be honest I think I would have had sex with her if it weren’t for the text you sent me that night. Do you remember? You told you were done with all your work and you were going to call me before to drive back here in the morning.” I was always on time. I didn’t know what to say but it wasn’t necessary because he continued “I know that being drunk is not an excuse, but I don’t know what I was thinking about. I saw you text and I took her to the guestroom, and I came back here. I didn’t know she was coming to the party, I didn’t invite her, but I couldn’t just kick her out. I didn’t want to be an asshole. When you saw us talking, she was giving me her underwear and she was coming on to me. She was drunk and depressed about her ex, she wasn’t being a whore, she was just hurt. After our kiss she might have confuse things and that was my blame” he walked closer to me and lift my head gently to make me look at his eyes “I´m sorry. I don’t want to lose you. I should have told you everything, but I was ashamed” he looked honest and very sad.

My biggest fear about of relationship it was now confirmed. He said he loved me but if he hadn’t heard his phone, he would have fuck her, in the same bed he shared with me.

“Say something, please” he begged, and it broke my heart hearing him, but I didn’t know what to do or say.

“I’m going to leave” that was everything I could say.

“So that's it? Are you leaving me?” I moved around the room looking for my phone charger while he kept asking “Are we breaking up or you just want to leave this house?” I couldn’t breathe, and kept talking “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I did not mean to hurt you. I wasn’t thinking clearly.” He didn’t stop talking and I couldn’t find my damn charger. I was getting anxious and weepy.

“Talk to me!” he said louder, not exactly shouting but getting mad. I exploded.

“I don’t know what to say, Chris. I don’t want to hear you right now. I don’t know if I want to break this up.” I said firmly “I’m just leaving this house to calm down. We could talk later; I’m just going to go back to New York to cool off” I finally found my charger. I picked up my bag and headed to the door.

“I thought you got the week free” he said calmly “I did” I turn back to him.

He was staring at me “Why don’t you stay here then?” I just looked at him, and he continued “I mean you could stay in other room and I won´t talk to you until you want to talk. I promised” he smiled. “Chris, I…” he interrupted me “Or you could stay in a hotel, here, in Boston” he said hopefully.

“Chris, I don’t think …” I was interrupted again. He wanted me to talk before and now I couldn’t do it. I smiled. “Look, I do understand that you need space right now, but if you stay we can go to dinner out tonight, or have a morning walk tomorrow, or both” he chuckled at his last words. He continued “We could talk about this. I would do whatever you want me to do but, please, let´s try to fix this” he asked softly, he was sat the end on his bed looking at the floor.

“I don’t like hotel´s rooms” I said, walking to stand between his legs and to hold his hands. “Then stay here, this house is big enough for both of us” he said smiling. His hands went to the back of my tights guiding me to straddle him. Our favorite position.

“I love you” Chris whispered in my ear.


	3. Play that game.

The position was delightful, his arms were holding me tightly from my low waist, and his head was resting on my chest. When I stopped caressing his hair, his arms fell onto my tights and he lifted his head from me. I tried to stand up but he didn’t let me.  
“No, let’s stay like this, please” he pleaded. “Chris…”.  
“Come on, you’re just going upstairs. I will take you things later. I promise.” I could stand up, but he didn’t let my hand go.   
“I want to be alone, okay?” I said and only then he kissed my hand and let it go.  
“I will pick you up upstairs at 8 o’clock, fine?” he asked smiling.  
“I don’t feel like going out tonight. Let’s just stay in, okay?” I suggested, I didn’t know how we’re going to end up, but I loved him, and a part of me wanted to try.   
I left the room completely confused and a little bit wrecked. He looked honest when he said he loved me, but I didn’t know if that was enough.

I haven’t been in the guestroom ever. I usually don’t go upstairs when I stay here, we spend most of the time in his bedroom or the dining room. I felt like an intruder in his house, I don’t know why but I haven’t ever felt in-home in this house and after all of this this feeling was even worse.  
The rest of the day was quiet, he didn’t talk to me and I didn’t go out of the room. My phone beeped when he sent me a text ‘We could dinner in together anyway, right? ´   
I was about to answer when the phone beeped again in my hands ‘We could order TacoBell. I won´t complain, I promise ´. I laughed at that, I don’t really like fast food, but I love TacoBell, he hated it and he let me know that every single time.

We dinned and watched `Dark Waters´. 

When the movie ended my head was on his chest and my legs over his lap. When I tried to get up, he pulled my legs back.  
“No, let´s watch something else” he begged.   
“I’m actually quite tired” I said but it wasn’t true, being around him blurred my mind.  
“Okay then let’s just stay like this for a bit longer.” He said and I gave in. I moved back over his body, listening the beat of his heart. After I while I looked up at me to check if he was sleeping, he smiled and caressed my back letting me know he was still up.  
“Can I ask you something?” I wasn’t sure how he would take what it was coming.   
“Yes” he said simply.   
“Did you and Ashley do something else?” I could feel his body tensed under me. “I told you everything” he said. He is usually very chatty unless when he has to be.   
“Why did you tell me that you probably would have slept with her?” I frankly thought he just wanted to hurt me.  
“Because you wanted me to be honest.” And that was the answer I prayed for, but it didn’t feel quite right.  
“You really wanted to be her?” I asked concerned about his answer.  
“No, baby it’s not like that. I don’t know what I was thinking about. I don’t know why I ended up in that situation.” That wasn’t comforting. Before I could say something, he kept talking.  
“I fucked everything up, I know, but when I saw your name in the screen everything got clear and I felt disgusted by my act.” He was trying to explain me his feelings, but it wasn’t making me feel sure about anything.  
“I thanked God that you texted. I don’t want to lose you. I was thrilled for this week.” He spoke. It was upsetting, how he could seem so honest saying those things.   
“How can you say those things and feel confused around other woman?” It was frustrating. “I don’t know…” I was going to keep talking but I got interrupted.   
“Move in with me. Give me time to make you believe me. To make you believe in me.”   
“Chris, that’s not how it works…” I said but he interrupted me.  
“No, no, I mean it. I’m not saying this like nothing. I want you to live with me” he left the room without letting me talk. I just could follow him.  
He entered the room, went straight to the wardrobe, and looked into one of the pockets of his black jacket. He opened the little box in his hands and showed me a set of keys with a letter “b” as the keychain.  
“Look, I’m not doing this because I don’t want you to give up on us. I don’t, but that’s not what is this about. This week was going to be perfect, it had to be perfect because I wanted you to say yes. I want you to say yes.”  
“I don’t know what to say.” I said, but I didn’t have to because he kept talking.  
“Look I know that this looks hurried, but it’s not. I want you here, not just a few days but every single day. I want your things here, your clothes, your books, your night-routine’s products, I want you all moody in the mornings and you fooling around when you’re sleepy.” He said taking my hands and getting me close to him.  
“I can’t live here” that’s all that I could say.  
“Why not? I love you, just give me time to show you that you can trust me…” this time I interrupted him.  
“I like New York. I work there.”  
“Fine, let’s live in New York. I can move to your apartment or we can find something together.”  
“You love living here…”   
“I’ll love more living with you. We can come here on the weekends or wherever you want.”  
“I don’t know what to say.”   
“Say yes.”  
“Chris…”  
“Think about it, at least. I love you; I’ll take everything you want to give me.”

He hugged me for a very long time. I wasn’t sure about anything; my head was yelling not to accept but something inside me didn’t my mouth say no. He brushed my hair with his fingers, moving it away of my face.   
“What about a bath?” he suggested, I think he could feel my tense body.  
“I’m going to turn off the lights and lock the doors, okay? Get the tub bath ready, come on.” He ordered me and got out of the room.  
When he was back the bath was ready and I stared to remove my clothes. He kissed my shoulder before he started to get naked too. We got in the tub looking each other.  
“This is nice.” He said as he took my foot in his hands and kissed it.  
“My foot? Not my favorite part but I would take it” he smiled at me and kissed the arch of my foot, making me jump with the feeling.  
“Stop it! That tickles!”  
“You were being bratty! You deserve it!” He took my foot again and massaged it.  
“My sister asked us if we would like to go to Miles’s play. It’s going to be at the school theater tomorrow’s night. We could go and hang out with my family. What do you think?”  
He was using all his tricks to win me over. His family was dreamy, the kind of family I didn’t get and the kind I wanted to have some day .  
“We don’t have to go if you don’t want to, but Miles will be very happy.” He said without looking at me, concentrated in my foot.  
“That’s dirty pool.” I said but he didn’t look offended.  
“I don’t know what you are talking about” he said those words without any emotion, he knew what he was doing.  
“I like your family.” I said simply.  
“If we live here, we could spend more time with them.” He said smiling at me.  
“Let’s talk about something else, or even better, let’s just don’t talk.” I said closing my eyes and trying to get some rest.  
“But I like talking to you.” He said caressing my foot and calf.  
“Fine, let’s talk about Ashley” I said without any intention to talk about her. I wanted him to get uncomfortable and make him shut up, but I didn’t get that.  
“Okay, what do you want to know?”  
“Did you have a relationship with her?” I asked him, opening my eyes.  
“No, we were just friends with benefits.” He answered looking at my eyes.  
“What about the others?”  
“You say that like I had a kind of harem. They were just friends; I didn’t want to have a relationship at that moment.” He said that a little bit offended.  
“Why did you want to have a relationship with me then?”  
“I don’t know” that hurt me a little, and he saw it in my face.  
“I honestly don’t know what it is, I just feel different with you.” He stopped the movements of his hands and pull me to straddle him by my ankles. I could feel him under me. His hands were resting on my hips and his forehead on mine.  
“Everything with you is just different. It’s feels home. I wish I could tell you what it is, hell I wish I knew what it is.” His hands went to hold my face and get me closer to him kissing me gently.   
My fingers brushed his beard and he smiled in my mouth breaking the kiss.  
“This, right know, feels like home. And I don’t want to lose it.”  
“Okay, you saved it” I felt the same. I didn’t know why I felt so attached to him.   
“Do you remember our first date?” he said pulling my head on his chest.  
“Our very first date or our official first date?”   
“Our very first date, at the airport.”   
We met at London Heathrow Airport, he was going to L.A and I was going back to Belgium. There was a snowstorm that night so our flights got delayed, anyone could leave the airport, so everybody was at the bar.  
“We talked all night, about everything and it was so natural” He said and that was right, between us everything was simple. His hands were caressing my back while he kept remembering our first meeting.  
“You looked so smart; I almost didn’t hit on you. I’m glad I did though.”  
“I’m glad too, but be honest, you were pretty confident.”  
“I wasn’t, I thought you were going to ignoring me or just to look at me annoyed.” He always said that, but I’d never believed him.  
“You looked very confident to me.” I spoke.  
“You can’t say that. You have that straight face that yell to everybody ‘Don’t bother me’. It’s really intimidating, I’m used to it now but at that moment was…”  
“You are an asshole” I said smiling against his chest.  
“and you’re going to live with me. Isn’t that great?” I lifted my head and took his jaw to get his mouth close to mine.  
“I didn’t say yes.”  
“You didn’t say no.”   
His hand went to hold my tights while his mouth went to devour my neck. I could feel him getting hard against my stomach and I could feel my nipples more sensitive under his lips. My hands were about to take him, but he stopped my movements.   
“Let’s take this to bed. We will be more comfortable.” He whispered in my ear.  
“I’m very comfortable” I said as I pushed his hands away and take him anyway.  
He moaned when I brushed him against my pussy lips.   
“You’re going to be the death of me, and this tub will break my back in two.” His eyes were shut. I just could laugh.  
“I thought you weren’t that old.” He was just ten years older than me, but I always tease him about that.  
“You’re very funny, honey.” He said ironically while I stood up and got out the bathtub. I went back to the bedroom without waiting for him. I saw the keys over bed next to the box where they were wrapped. I moved everything away to kept them out of his sight, I didn’t want to think about that right then.  
I heard his footsteps behind him, I sat at the end of the bed and watched him walking around the room to start the fireplace.  
“Okay, let’s see what I’m able to do at my age.” He said walking up to me and holding my face in his hands to kiss my lips. “Up” he murmured, and I crawled on him.  
“Isn’t this harmful for you back?”, I teased, he threw me over bed and leaned over me.  
“Do you really think your body is going to be able to handle me?” he asked against my right nipple and his hands went to open my legs.   
“You can bet on it!” I said looking at his eyes.   
“Fine, let’s do it!” he said and smiled slightly. I didn’t get right then why he was so excited.  
“If you asked me to stop, just once, we move in together, I don’t care where, that’s your choice but we’re living together.” He stood there, between my legs, with a smile in his face and waiting for an answer.  
“That’s not a very smart way to make a decision.” I started to say but he talked over me.  
“Oh! So, you won’t be able to handle me.” he laughed with his own words making me break it too.  
“You don’t want to play that game with me, babe.” I said defiantly.  
“I want to play everything with you.”


End file.
